Shattered Dreams
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: I now continue from where I've left off from my Squashing Guzma story. In this story, I shatter Ash's dreams of ever becoming a champion, both at the Manalo Conference, and at the Pokémon League on Mt. Lanakila. I just had to do it, because Ash always loses at Pokémon Leagues. Also, my Bionicle based Pokémon team is different because my Rise of the Toa Team story is non-canon.


**_Shattered Dreams_**

It was time for the final battle in the Manalo Conference. The finalists were none other than myself and Ash Ketchum. I was more than prepared when I stepped out into the stadium. As for Ash, ever since our first encounter, he's been determined to defeat me ever since he saw me put Team Skull in danger and leaving them to suffer. His reason for wanting to defeat me was because of my anger towards anyone who betrays me.

"This is it! I'll defeat you and make you get a grip on your anger!" Ash declared as he pointed at me.

"Don't make me laugh, kid." I replied as I crossed my arms. "I overcame the pain of my past. And even if I have to shatter your dreams of winning into nothing to prove it, then so be it!"

Both Ash and I stared each other down with sheer determination to win. From the audience, Wyvern watched and nodded, believing that I would win. As the battle began, Ash sent out Pikachu and I sent out Hewkii, my Rampardos.

"Pikachu, Thunderbot!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu fired a yellow lightning bolt at Hewkii.

"Dodge and use Earthquake!" I commanded.

Hewkii evaded the attack and stomped the ground, causing an earthquake, defeating Pikachu in the process.

"How weak." I commented.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Ash shouted.

"Hard to believe that the three stooges of Team Rocket are always after that Pikachu of yours." I continued. "Why bother with a Pokémon that weak when there are other Pokémon stronger than it?"

That comment of mine irritated Ash as he sent out his Dusk form Lycanroc. I then send out Matoro, my Beartic.

"Accelerock!" As ordered.

Lycanroc charged at Matoro, ready to attack, but that's just what I was expecting.

"Brick Break, go!" I commanded.

Matoro hit Lycanroc with a strong karate based chop, defeating it. Ash returned it to its Poké Ball and sent out Melmetal as I returned Matoro and send out Jaller, my Charizard.

"Go go Bionicle!" I say as I Mega Evolve Jaller into Mega Charizard X.

Ash wasn't taking any more chances with me as he ordered Melmetal to use Double Iron Bash. As Melmetal charged, I have Jaller use Fissure, defeating Melmetal with one hit. Upon losing Ash falls to his knees, defeated and confused.

"I can't believe I lost to you…" Ash says in defeat. "But how does your Charizard know a move like that?"

"It's from a TM I got after defeating the Viridian City Gym Leader who was also the boss of Team Rocket." I replied.

After the battle, I was awarded a trophy for my victory. I felt proud of proving that I am a champion once again.

"Once a Champion, always a Champion." I thought to myself.

Suddenly, an Ultra Wormhole opened up and a shiny Guzzlord came out. As I readied a Poké Ball and prepared to face it, the Masked Royal appeared along with his Incineroar.

"Leave this one to me!" the Masked Royal said.

"No, I'm more than capable of taking down an Ultra Beast." I replied as I sent out Matoro.

The shiny Guzzlord roared fiercely, but Matoro and I stood our ground. So did the Masked Royal, but his mask went flying off. I then have Matoro use Play Rough on the Guzzlord, doing four times the damage to defeat it and make it retreat back into the Ultra Wormhole. I then looked back at the unmasked Masked Royale who was actually Professor Kukui.

"Looks like you lost your mask, Kukui. Knew it all along." I said, knowing the Masked Royal's true identity.

Shocked, professor Kukui asked "D-Did you always know?"

"I wasn't hard to figure out." I replied as I shrugged. "Even a child could figure it out in a second."

With the Masked Royal being revealed as professor Kukui to the public, it seems that Kukui will be my final opponent for the Exhibition Match.

As I walked away, Ash, who was also surprised about the Masked Royal's true identity, asked "How long did you know about this?"

"From the moment I saw the mask all by itself." I replied before continuing to walk away so I could prepare for tomorrow.

The next day, the day of the Exhibition Match, I was ready to face professor Kukui in a full battle. The first Pokémon he had out was his Incineroar, prompting me to send out Hahli, my Politoed, who easily defeated it with Hydro Pump. His next Pokémon was Lucario, who was defeated by Nuparu, my Flygon, using Earth Power, and then his Empoleon being defeated by a Focut Blast from Kongu, my Hawlucha.

"Wow, you're even stronger than I thought." Kukui said.

"I never hold back." I replied as the battle continued.

Hewkii then defeated Tapu Koko with Earthquake, Matoro defeated Braviary using Icicle Crash, and then Jaller as Mega Charizard X defeats Venusaur using Flamethrower. After having won the Exhibition Match, I decided to head to the Pokémon League on Mt. Lanakila to defend my Champion title once again, and who came to challenge me was Ash Ketchum.

"I will beat you this time!" Ash claimed as he sent out Pikachu.

"How amusing." I replied as I send out Nuparu to defeat Pikachu using Earth Power.

As the battle continued, Ash's newly evolved Incineroar was beaten by Hahli's Hydro Pump, his Melmetal was beaten by Kongu's Focus Blast, Matoro defeated Rowlet using Icicle Crash, and Hewkii defeated Lycanroc using Iron Tail. Even more desperate, Ash sends out Naganadel, his final Pokémon, which is also an evolved Ultra Beast. After Mega Evolving Jaller, both he and Naganadel use Dragon Pulse. Both attacks collide, but Jaller overpowers and defeats Naganadel.

Devastated from defeat at my hands once again, Ash asks "Why? Why can't I defeat you?"

"Because I have something worth fighting for." I replied as I walked away, feeling accomplished. It's time for me to head to the next region.


End file.
